


black hole

by eggfish



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Romantic Bullshit, M/M, Practically gen by Eichi/Wataru standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggfish/pseuds/eggfish
Summary: Wataru laid him to rest on the pillows as soft as could be and was deftly tucking the blankets around him when he stopped, mid-motion. 
“Eichi, did you really summon several heavily armed security guards to come kill me?”
“I thought you were going to kill me. I called the nurse.”
--
Inspired by that 'bedtime story' line from the Daydream short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't think/say/yell 'Eichi what the fuck' at top volume at least once it's not Enstars and i hope i captured the spirit of that with this fic

Eichi yawned widely, ignoring the ringing in his ears and the watering of his aching eyes and focusing harder on the glow of the screen instead. 

He was image training, as always. His pale, tired face was slack with concentration as he stared at the screen, breaking down the bouncing idols into their dance steps and movements with an ease bordering on habit. He’d been doing this for nearly six hours now; there was nothing else to work on when he was bedridden like this.

The tinny song drew to a close and the next video in the playlist began - but this one was something curious. Rather than a slick music video, this was a shaky phone recording, titled with a date of only a day ago. 

Eichi’s concentration broke and he began to smile as he realised what he was watching. The high voice singing the lead was nearly inaudible, but the camera clearly showed a pink-haired boy swinging in the air. Tori Himemiya, Eichi recognised. And dancing beneath him were Wataru and that caretaker boy - Fushimi Yuzuru. He’d cleaned up surprisingly well, Eichi thought. A 'fine’ performance indeed…? Eichi snickered weakly to himself as he closed the video. 

He had far better recordings than that, of course, but it was still nice to see his unit was treading water without him. He was lucky to have been approached by some entertaining students this year. They would probably be his only relief from the corpselike monotony of a peaceful school.

It was five o’clock in the afternoon now. Regular as clockwork, the brown-haired nurse who worked the afternoon shift stepped into the room to change his IV bag. 

“You’ve got some visitors, Tenshouin-san,” she told him as she worked. Her voice was always hushed, as if she were still afraid to wake him despite his open eyes. The _ same tone she might take at my funeral _ , Eichi speculated.  _ This nurse needs to learn patience.  _

Her message was unexpected, though. Multiple visitors were unusual - for a long time now it had been either Keito here to update him (more like lecture him) or it had been Wataru with some new trick to 'Amaze’ him with. And despite how hard Wataru tried to make his schedule clash with Keito’s they nearly always visited separately. Eichi found their enmity quite entertaining; he’d have to engineer some way for them to meet more often once he returned to school.

“Send them in,” he told the nurse, and before long she had left and the loud erratic thuds of a child’s footsteps were racing down the hallway. Eichi couldn't be whole-heartedly happy when he saw Tori burst into the doorway with a huge bouquet of flowers: he should have expected his  _ own unit members _ to visit on the day after a live, of all people, and the fact it came as a surprise was just another of his failings. 

“Eichi-sama!” Tori called happily as he barrelled toward Eichi, seeming to have every intent of throwing himself into the bed with him.

Eichi braced himself for impact, but before Tori could get any further a pair of arms encircled his body, pulling him back - Yuzuru had unsurprisingly been following behind.

“Young master, you must not be too rough with the President. His body is still recovering, after all. And how many times must I tell you not to address him as 'Eichi-sama’?” Yuzuru’s tone was incredibly serious considering the full-body hug he had his charge in. 

“I don’t want hugs from  _ you,  _ Slave One, I want them from Eichi-sama,” Tori whined. He turned himself to dead-weight in Yuzuru's arms, sliding down onto his knees to escape. This only prompted Yuzuru to hoist him by the armpits and pull him up to his feet bodily. Eichi couldn't help but smile at how normal they found all this. Keito would have yanked him back by the collar and let him fall on the floor. Well, no, he wouldn't, but Eichi would have  _ liked  _ him to.

“Eichi-sama, did you like our live yesterday? You did, didn't you? You were watching, right? Did you break out of hospital to see us like Glasses was saying?”

Eichi laughed softly. “No, Tori, 'Glasses’ stopped me from going on that adventure. But I saw a little from my window, and watched it on video afterwards.”

“Well? What did you think of it?” Tori leaned forward expectantly, Yuzuru still holding him back by the hem of his school blazer.

“It was lovely. I’m happy to be in a unit with the three of you.” Eichi smiled at Tori, who was grinning with a most endearingly un-cute satisfaction at the praise. “You did very well to sing from such a scary seat… although, hmm, it looked rather fun as well… But still. Come here, Tori.” Eichi glanced at Yuzuru, who took the flowers from Tori and released him with an emotionless smile and a bow.

Tori giggled and hopped up to sit on the bed next to Eichi, who mussed his soft pink hair. He was like a little warm ray of sunshine, so bright against the sterile greys of the hospital room. It encouraged Eichi to relax despite himself and he yawned again, covering his mouth.

“ _ Amazing _ …! The long-lost princess and his Emperor, united at last! The scene is so sweet, I can’t help but want to be included… It is I, your very own Wataru Hibiki!” 

Abruptly Wataru dropped from the ceiling. He span in midair and landed smartly in the center of the room, silky hair billowing around him. How long had he been clinging there like an abnormally attractive spider? And with what grips? He never failed to surprise Eichi. 

He hadn't failed to surprise Yuzuru either, or Tori, who squealed in fear and grabbed at Eichi’s hospital gown uselessly for protection as Wataru enveloped the two of them in a firm hug.

“No! Long Hair, I thought we lost you on the the way here. And now you dare to interrupt us while Eichi-sama was praising me - how could you!”

Eichi chuckled. “Yes, Wataru, you too were as flawless as ever.” He watched with interest as Wataru’s eyes narrowed at those last two words. “And you as well, Yuzuru - you performed remarkably well considering that was your first ever performance.”

Yuzuru bowed deeply. “Thank you, President-sama. I am honoured.”

Wataru put out a tendril of hair and beckoned Yuzuru closer. “Fufu, Butler-san, won’t you join us? In this flowering family celebration of love and warm praise…” 

Yuzuru smiled and shook his head, but Eichi fancied he could see the horror in his eyes. 

“Surely you wish to embrace your cute young master as much as me and Eichi do?” The hair extended further toward Yuzuru, undulating slightly, and he actually took a step back away from it.

“Hey - don’t drag him into this as well,” Tori protested. “I don't want him hugging me, or you for that matter, so get off me, see.”

Wataru giggled. “Teasing one of you inevitably affects both of you! How pleasant - it’s like a buy-one-get-one-free offer - or, rather, it’s like you really are so reliant on each other - or, rather --” He stopped, a comically shocked expression on his face. Tori had seized hold of his braid and yanked it like a bellpull, hard. 

“Or rather, you’re a fine young gentleman, aren’t you?” Wataru drew away quickly, but Tori kept a hold on the braid, forcing him to bend sideways to keep his scalp intact. “Now, Princess, this is not very royal of you at all, hmm…?”

“Tori,” Eichi said gently, patting his hand. Tori obediently let go, and Eichi himself made a grab for the braid as it fell out of Tori’s hand - but it whipped past his fingers to safety. 

Wataru brought a hand to his mouth, looking  _ ever _ so concerned. “Now, now, Your Majesty, you shouldn't exert yourself so! Even if you held my leash in your hands, you could not take me for a walk, you know.”

Eichi smiled innocently. “I simply wanted to feel your lovely hair, surely there’s no harm in that?” 

This hospitalisation had slowed his reflexes, it seemed, the bored, impatient sleeplessness making him rusty - or perhaps it was a sign his body was finally giving out? He couldn't perform if his body couldn't keep time. It was quite a troublesome possibility. 

Tori poked him in the ribs. “Eichi-sama, forget his disgusting hair. See, you can always feel  _ my _ hair.”

Eichi obliged silently. Perhaps it was time for another breakout. The security only became harder to get past every time he tried, and Keito’s lectures only got longer, but it would be worth it. He would not waste away here, but burn out on the stage he’d engineered for the world. That was his dream, of course, but he'd settle for slipping and falling off a fire escape in the dead of night if need be. 

Yuzuru had quietly left the room at some point, and now he was back, saying something about the master and mistress wanting their son home before it got too late. Tori wanted to spend more time with him, of course, but there was no helping it. Eichi promised he would be well enough to join them at school soon.

Yuzuru excused himself and herded Tori out of the room, and Wataru vaguely hinted that leashes had other purposes than for walking dogs - really, so forward - before taking a deep bow and disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke. 

And just like that, Eichi was alone again. People had other obligations than wasting time in hospitals. Well, that included him too.

 

\--

 

By six he had his plan; but the security guard changeover at this hospital was at one o’clock, so at ten Eichi was still lying in bed, burning with impatience, when he heard a scuffle at his window. He held very still, listening. It could have been anything. 

Then he felt the cool draft of air that meant it had definitely been opened. The window had been locked, of course, but the Tenshouin family had many enemies, and surely some of them would stoop to hire the sort who picked locks.

So this was it. Eichi reached over and pulled the string to summon the nurse, hoping to get some kind of help at least, and jumped out of bed, heart hammering and breath short.

“Don’t move or try anything,” he warned. “Several heavily armed men will be here in a few seconds. If you come quietly, you may make it out of this with your life.”

Eichi could feel the flush in his cheeks, blood pumping so hard his entire body seemed to be shaking in place. He was spouting lines straight out of movies; adrenaline was probably the only thing keeping him standing right now. He hoped the other person couldn't see the exhilarated grin on his face in this dark. 

“A-Amazing,” muttered his invisible attacker in a terribly familiar voice. “Your very own Wataru Hibiki has made a mess of this, it seems.”

“ _ Wataru? _ ” Eichi asked in breathless disbelief. Which quickly turned into, ah, coughs of disbelief, doubled over as pain clawed him from the inside. Just like that, his little adventure was over. “Wataru, what -- “

“Shh - Eichi - ahh, Your Majesty - “ In a few strides Wataru crossed the room, catching him as his legs buckled beneath him. His arms were so warm and strong, all Eichi could do was lean into him as he gently guided him back into bed. The jealousy was exquisite.

“I have made a grave mistake - ah, an unforgivable mistake. To compromise your health like this… perhaps this little trick was going too far even for myself…” 

Wataru laid him to rest on the pillows as soft as could be and was deftly tucking the blankets around him when he stopped, mid-motion. 

“Eichi, did you really summon several heavily armed security guards to come kill me?”

“I thought  _ you  _ were going to kill  _ me. _ I called the nurse.”

“And might that be their footsteps I hear from down the hall…? Well, I have no wish to be reported to the police, even for my criminal good looks - or would you prefer me to say, not even the law will keep me from your side? In any case, I shall hide behind this curtain…”

Eichi was hopelessly tickled by the sight of Wataru’s shoes peeping out from under the window curtain before they melted away into the darkness, but he was distracted a moment later by the arrival of the nurse. He was certain the nurse who worked the night shift hated him more every time she saw him. Well, he always came closest to breaking out at night. 

He made his excuses to her - a nightmare was very plausible - and sent her on her way. Maybe he could request a different one, give this one some respite. Or maybe see how long it took her to crack.

A whisper came from near his ear. “I really am terribly sorry for giving you such a fright, Your Majesty. Allow me to present you my apology.” Wataru had materialised at his bedside again, producing a sheaf of roses that glowed pale blue in the darkness and flourishing them before putting them in among the countless other flowers Eichi had received as get-well-soons.

“How pretty. I had no idea such flowers could be found. But count yourself lucky you were not stabbed in your hiding spot, hmm? Like in that Shakespeare play…”

“Fufufu. Yes, Polonius in  _ Hamlet _ \- as expected of Your Majesty to be so cultured. But in that case, would you not be the prince who runs me through? How terrifying… Why, I can feel my heart beating faster at the very thought.”

This derailed Eichi’s train of thought for a moment, but Wataru was not getting out of this so easily.

“I was going to escape tonight, you know, but the hospital security will be twice as suspicious now,” he said sulkily. “ _ Why _ are you here?”

Wataru knelt down to Eichi's eye level, leaning forward to rest his arms on the mattress. “Why, to give you a bedtime story, of course.” His smile was very faint in the darkness. Eichi wrapped his fingers in that silky hair and yanked him in closer, for a better look. 

 

Wataru raised his eyebrows.“As Your Majesty’s ever so faithful left hand, it is my duty to entertain you, even through the depths of the night, hmm?”

Eichi idly combed his fingers through Wataru's hair, searching for the braid he’d missed earlier. “You noticed I hadn't been sleeping properly… how considerate of you, Wataru. But I’m not a little child who’s afraid of the dark and wants to be comforted. It’s probably a side effect of one of my medicines.”

“Well, I shall comfort you all the same. Now… prepare yourself for the show of a lifetime!” Wataru gestured expansively. ”This story of love, revenge and tragedy will keep you on the edge of your seat until the very last word...”

Eichi frowned. “Hold on now, Wataru. If this is meant to send me to sleep at least do it  _ properly _ . You have to give me back rubs, and let me name all the characters.” Well, Keito had always let him name the characters in the manga he drew, anyway.

“Oh?  As always, this spoilt-child side of you is Amazingly quite cute…! I will oblige.”

Wataru walked around the bed and slid under the covers behind Eichi like a normal person. He drummed his fingers up and down Eichi’s back.

“Once upon a time,” he begins, voice dropping lower, more soothing, more peaceful, mimicking who Eichi didn’t know, “once upon a time, in a land of long ago and far away, there was... a very hungry caterpillar. The caterpillar was named...” 

“Wataru Hibiki.”

“Yes? It is I, your very own… oh, you're naming it after me? Very well. Wataru the Caterpillar was very hungry. I was expecting you to name it after yourself, really.”

The story only got stranger and further derailed from there. Wataru starting rubbing his back to go along with it, which was nice, especially when his warm fingertips brushed the nape of Eichi’s neck past his hospital gown.

“...and so, the butterfly Wataru made a deal with the witch, to have the legs of a human, but it came with a terrible price. The price was...”

Wataru’s voice was very gentle now, sounding ever so close to Eichi. Close enough he could feel the warmth of breath against the nape of his neck with each word. Eichi shifted his weight on purpose, feeling the flimsy mattress respond to both their weights. 

Slowly, Wataru added absurdity upon absurdity to the story; they piled up like feathers inside Eichi's mind until his brain felt too saturated to think proper thoughts anymore. What a very surprising magic trick, he thought drowsily, to calm someone down like this. His Wataru had really outdone himself.

 

\--

 

When Eichi woke he was not alone: a pure white dove had made itself at home on his chest. A mottled brown one nestled in the crook of his arm and he could hear the cooing of another from somewhere above his head. He tried to look up at it but found his vision blocked by a bouquet of what he recognised as sasigo flowers, which made him laugh a little. To his left, and his right - a sea of more flowers. The nurse who worked the morning shift was going to have a fit when he saw this. 

Inhaling the flowers’ scent, Eichi sneezed, startling the birds into flight. They flitted out of the window, leaving him with nothing but feathers and a runny nose. Perhaps he was allergic to one of these flowers, he thought, sneezing again.

 

\--

 

The next night Wataru appeared around the same time, presenting him with green roses like a bouquet of fireflies, and worked his magic again. But the same magic trick could only work once, really. Eichi drowsed but didn't sleep that night, woke in time to watch through half-closed eyelids as Wataru tiptoed over to the window before dawn and jumped out. On his way to get ready for school, probably.

He wondered when Wataru found time to actually sleep himself. He texted Keito asking if he’d acted any different to usual that day, any more tired - as if Keito would know, or care, or even admit to knowing or caring. It was mostly to annoy him.

He also got a message from an unknown number in the afternoon telling all 'cattle of Yumenosaki’ to work extra hard this year on threat of expulsion. It was followed by a message from Yuzuru explaining that Tori had gotten his adorable hands on the student council's list of records, including all phone numbers, and apologising for his sake. 

He replied to Tori: _ I’ll do my best! -Eichi _

_ NO!! not you eichi sama! you’re already perfect!!!i hope you can come back to school soon (◠‿◠✿) _

Another reply came four hours later when Keito actually bothered to turn his phone on:  _ Don't ask me about that person.  _ Lovely and concise. He texted one of those emoticons back:  _ sorry keito (>∀◕)ﾉ _

The boredom and the frustration stung as much today as ever. He admitted to himself now that he was too weak to try escaping again now, not after pushing himself so hard panicking when Wataru had made his appearance that first night. All he could do was browse the internet, text people and rot in his bed.

Soon someone brought him his afternoon meal. Over the course of his short life, no matter how expensive the hospital he was interred in, the food served had always been atrocious. He vaguely recalled the Tenshouins actually owning some hospitals, although they were bigger and more central ones away from Yumenosaki. If he ever inherited them he’d… do something to the hospital kitchens. Improve them somehow. He spent the rest of the evening watching cooking tutorial videos on YouTube, curious about what really went on in there. 

As on all days, a nurse visited his room at nine to ask if he needed anything and to switch off the light for him. As on all days, he politely thanked them but didn't want anything right now.

“Oh? Are you sure about that, Eichi? It would break my heart if there was really nothing you wanted from me anymore.”

Even the voice was that of a polite middle-aged woman, but Eichi looked up to see  _ Wataru Hibiki in a nurse outfit  _ standing in his doorway and smiling winningly. The nurse’s outfit of this specific hospital, clipboard, ID badge, hat and all. He stared.

“I’ve surprised you, haven't I? The look on your face is quite gratifying.” Wataru preened like one of his pigeons. “Perhaps I should check your heartbeat to see exactly how much?” He span his clipboard on a finger, and it came to a stop as a stethoscope. “Ohhh - but maybe I have other ways of checking your health, let me just -- “ 

He reached under his hat and pulled out three different types of thermometer, an ophthalmoscope, a tongue depressor, a tape measure, a stopwatch and a variety of delicate metal tools that looked more suited for surgery. “Amazing! Even I have no idea how to use most of these,” he proclaimed, promptly stuffing them all back under the hat.

Eichi was still staring. This won over marathoning  _ Chopped  _ any day, and Wataru was clearly intending on making it every night. 

Finally he managed to recover. “Wataru, surely you would forgive me for saying I have no interest in this sort of roleplaying. Especially since it wouldn’t be a role at all on my part. I may have to ask you to take that uniform off.”

Wataru’s hands flew to his mouth. “But Eichi, I’m wearing awfully little underneath...”

Eichi stifled a laugh. “Cover yourself in blankets, in that case.” He shifted over and patted the bed next to him. “What did you do with the real nurse?”

“Why, nothing.” Wataru looked innocent somehow, perched on the pillows next to him.

“Well then, where did you get her outfit?”

“It’s my outfit,” Wataru said unhelpfully, showing him the card around his neck, which read Hibiki Wataru and had an ID photo of him wearing a jewel-covered mask and winking. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t - ah, it was the idea of walking into hospital in plain sight that I was trying to demonstrate, not what your very  _ creative _ mind seems to have come up with.”

“True, it’s like something out of a movie, isn't it? I wonder what kind of part I’m playing?”

“Why, Your Majesty, you need only be your flawless self, and those around you will inevitably play the perfect parts to suit you. You’re still the main character for now, don’t forget.”

“Mm, yes, for now, unfortunately… Wataru, your body double is here.”

“So she is -- “ Wataru dived under the covers to hide rather than doing any magic - perhaps all his disappearances were too flashy to avoid notice? He was lucky the blankets were thick, that the springtime weather was still chilly rather than overly warm. He did a good job of hiding himself, considering his height, but Eichi still spied a lock of silvery hair poking out from the edge of the blanket. 

Once they were alone again he grabbed it and used it to reel Wataru in, all the way until he was lying in Eichi’s lap. He looked flushed from the warmth of the covers, and his hair was messier than usual. Such a waste that the room was dark and the only light to see him by was from Eichi’s laptop screen on the bedside table.

“Wataru, the element of surprise is the most important thing in your magic, isn’t it?”

“Of course! Through surprise, the audience shall drop their mask, and behind the mask lies pure  _ Amazing _ …”

Wataru’s eyes closed in bliss as he said this. Eichi petted his head, marveling at the idol he adored being here in his unit, in his bed, in his lap. Playing with him like this was such a luxury.

“So surely you'll understand when I tell you that your nightly magic trick no longer works on me. I’m  _ used _ to it, Wataru.” Also it was ridiculous to expect bedtime stories to cure insomnia, but he didn't say that.

Wataru’s peaceful expression didn't change a millimeter at Eichi’s words. “As expected of Your Majesty's impeccable standards…” With a small tinkling noise and a brush of cold air, he disappeared and sprung back into existence in the light near the window. “ _ Well _ , would you have me leave you in peace, then, Eichi? I shall plummet from this window like a brick, or soar away into the night sky like a bat, if you so wish.” 

Eichi tilted his head, considering, drawing the moment out.

“...Not that I wouldn't like to see that, but since you’re here, why don't you stay up with me? Keep me company for one last night, please.”

“Ahh…! First rejecting me, then asking me to stay! Well, His Majesty the Emperor can change his mind as many times as he likes without fear of the consequences, can’t he? How wonderful.” Wataru’s voice was light, and lilting, and coldly cheerful. 

“That’s right. I’m living every day as freely as if it’s my last, really. Indulge me one last meal before I go to the noose.”

“Mixing metaphors is  _ my  _ specialty, Eichi. Would you have me forcing real flowers into your mouth next? Or maybe some deliciously cooked dovemeat… although that would take quite some time for me to prepare! Look, I have roses already.” He flung three bouquets’ worth of petals into the air, disappearing as they fell around him and alighting again on the bed.

“Well? How can this Wataru Hibiki entertain you next? I see you have been watching videos: I am quite the master of real-time dubbing, as it is simply improvisation, so shall I demonstrate my skill?”

They spent the rest of the night saying rather inappropriate things over muted TV clips, sniping at one another and making each other laugh in turn. Of course Wataru was always winning, but he could choose to react however he pleased, so it wasn't exactly a fair match. Ha - just how Eichi was supposed to like it, considering his history at Yumenosaki - in this case he really did, though, what a lovely chance to see more of Wataru’s acting. Even if he was acting terribly annoyed with Eichi. Wataru had backhanded insults (like most things) down to an art form.

That night was a chance to see Wataru's remarkable endurance, too. He didn't show a hint of sleepiness the entire night, only leaving once the sun had cleared the horizon (claiming a heartfelt urge to photosynthesise).

Eichi knew lashing out as he had merely for his own entertainment wasn't  _ exactly _ proper, but it was what Wataru had signed himself up for, getting close to the school’s greatest villain, wasn't it? He should have expected it the same way Eichi had been. He should have considered Eichi’s track record. It really wasn't Eichi’s fault if he hadn't.

 

\--

 

Eichi passed out not long after lunch that day and woke at midnight, disoriented and horribly cold, feeling like he’d slept for a week. But still deathly tired, of course. He rolled over to reach for his laptop but froze as once again he heard a rustling noise and felt a chill of fresh air against the back of his neck. Ah yes, he’d been woken  _ by _ something, hadn't he…

There it was, the click of dance shoes on the linoleum floor. So Wataru was coming back, despite his rejection. To try again. Of course Wataru Hibiki wouldn't accept failure. Or maybe he really did still want to keep Eichi company, what a lovely fantasy that was. Either way, it was interesting.

Eichi slowed his breathing, willing his muscles to relax. He lay very still, listening to the soft tip-tap of footsteps drawing near.

“Amazi-ahh, you’re asleep, are you… that’s…” There was a smile in Wataru’s whispered voice. His footsteps receded again, heading back to the window.

Eichi was expecting him to leave now. Perhaps setting up some trick to surprise him when he woke, or leaving him doves again. Perhaps vanishing without a trace at all. He would have liked Wataru to get some rest of his own, anyhow.

He wasn't expecting Wataru to pause, silent, for a long time, and then to draw nearer again - for a warm weight to settle behind him on the bed, body heat brushing against his curved spine under the covers. 

He was finding it rather harder to keep his sleeping act going, given that he was practically humming with excitement now. But he did, lying there for he didn't know how long listening to Wataru's breathing slowing, waiting for what would happen next. 

Nothing did. There was no next trick, just a little hitch that developed in Wataru's breathing after a while. Eichi reluctantly, disbelievingly identified it as a snore. 

Ever so slowly, unable to resist temptation, he rolled to the left, letting his left shoulder bump Wataru’s right. Wataru sighed in his sleep and unconsciously threw an arm around Eichi, pulling him closer, encouraging him to wriggle and roll all the way around until Wataru’s chin bumped the top of his head and he could nose at Wataru’s neck, inhale the sweet smell of his soap. Eichi rested his forehead against Wataru’s collarbone and sneaked a hand around his waist. It only took a few more minutes for him to be cuddling Eichi close like a child with a soft toy. 

It was quite surreal even for Wataru to be this quiet, let alone  _ sleeping _ … with Eichi in this hospital bed... it was unbelievable. Perhaps the reason Eichi couldn't fall asleep was because he was dreaming already.

 

\--

 

Late-early the next morning, when it was still silent and grey, Eichi heard Wataru wake - it was easy to tell, since he’d been pressed up against his chest listening to the sleeping rhythm of his breathing all night - and started trying to gently disengage himself, still under the illusion that Eichi was asleep.

Before he could get any further, Eichi made his move. He planted an elbow on either side of Wataru’s head, propping himself up from his spot on Wataru’s chest and trapping him at the same time.

“Caught you,” he said smugly. 

Wataru’s shocked, bleary face was absolutely priceless, from his bright eyes heavy-lidded with sleep to the dried drool at the corner of his perfect mouth.

“Oh, my,” Wataru said, blinking, eyes darting to the side. “So you have, Eichi. Well then. Welll _ lll _ then, I’ll just have to... perform my amazing escapist’s act, won’t I…!”

He slid his hands up Eichi’s shoulders, gripping him close. Eichi willingly leaned in, smiling up at his Wataru. In a single movement, he grabbed Eichi and flipped him over, now pinning him down in a reversal of their positions. “Not exactly magical so far, is it? But then you didn't even give me time to stretch before we got started! How cruel…! Nevertheless, prepare yourself for the show of a lifetime, here in this very room… Excuse me!”

The pressure on Eichi suddenly dissipated as Wataru’s weight was replaced with a single white feather balanced on his nose. Eichi sat up to watch as the feather rose into the air and circled the room a few times before floating up to Wataru, who now looked perfectly composed and even seemed to have brushed his hair.

He snatched the feather out of the air, peering at it and twirling it until it revealed itself as a dove. “My, has this been trapped in my clothes the whole time? I hope it’s not the only one…” He took off his blazer and exaggeratedly shook it out, but only some birdfeed fell out, which he fed to the dove.

“Or perhaps…” He clapped his hands. “My assistants oversleep terribly sometimes, you know. But, considering, you have to think of  _ where _ they would be sleeping.” 

Eichi felt a tickling sensation by his shoulder, and another by his leg. He froze, watching out of the corner of his eye as a white head peeped out of the blanket next to him. Maybe this was a nightmare, actually: one by one at first, then practically swarming around him, doves crawled out from the sheets, each flapping over to Wataru and alighting on his arm.

“Wow, I... wasn't expecting that one,” Eichi said, trying to subtly check the blankets for any more...  _ things  _ that could be left in there with him. Wataru thankfully pretended not to notice. 

“Ahh, but I can hardly do magic with thirteen doves all using me as a perch, can I? Oh,  _ wait _ \-- ” He summoned a sheaf of pure white cards from the air with his free hand, snapping the pack shut before spreading it out again in a rainbow of colours. “Of  _ course _ I can, for I am your very own Wataru Hibiki!” He twitched his hand and flicked the pack into the air, where it turned into a fourteenth dove.

“Wataru.“ 

“But really, these are rather inconvenient!” Wataru’s voice was rising. “I shall convert them to a more pleasing form…!” He grabbed each dove and tossed it into the air. The doves fell as eggs, which he juggled at speed. “How lucky that you have a basket for these!” Indeed, one had appeared on the bed next to Eichi at some point. Wataru started to throw them in one by one, where they landed whole and undamaged.

“ _ Really _ , Wataru, if you want to spend the night with me, you don't -- “ 

The last egg smashed squarely on Eichi’s forehead with a horrible icy splash. “Amazing!” Wataru bowed smartly, routine over, before abruptly starting back up again. His smile was mischievous. “Yes I do, Eichi. Have some sense of propriety!” 

Eichi stared at Wataru, feeling the cold insides of the egg run slowly down his face. “...U _ fu _ fu, your face is quite comical right now. Let me get that for you…” He came and sat right in Eichi’s lap, wiping the runny yolk off his face with a handkerchief plucked from behind his ear. His hands were careful, one palm delicately cupping Eichi’s jaw to hold him in place.

“ _ Really _ , Eichi, if you want to spend the night with me, you don't have to send me away, you know…!”

“Oh? What did you just say about propriety?”

“You are rich enough that you need not trouble yourself over such things, I should think!”

Eichi smiled and touched Wataru's cheek. “I’m rich indeed when I can have such priceless creatures as you by my side.”

“Aah! Flattery! Amazing…!” Wataru tossed the handkerchief (now turned to a pink rose) over his shoulder and rolled off Eichi, then off the bed altogether, landing on the floor with a loud thump and a wheeze of pain. A few doves fluttered up from his body, one of which flew at Eichi, seeming intent on pecking his face and arms to bits. 

“Wataru, help me, I'm under attack,” he said, batting helplessly at the bird, which was far too fast for him.

“Oh! I am most sorry, Your Majesty…!” Wataru gave a piercing whistle - and the rest of the flock joined the first in harassing Eichi. 

“I thought doves were supposed to be a symbol of peace! What is this?”

“Fuhahaha! I think my assistants are trying to protect me from you, Eichi. Maybe you should give them a peace offering - you know, some of your blood, or your hair… A few grams of flesh…?”

Eichi was fairly certain doves weren't carnivorous, but he was in no state to argue with them pecking at him like this. Unable to escape, he pulled the blankets over his head for defense.

He heard Wataru whistle again, higher, and most of the flapping-wings noise fell away. Eichi peeked out in time to watch Wataru throw his jacket over the last bird, forcing it to land. When he swept it back up, the bird was gone.

“There we are! All cleaned up,” Wataru announced, curtseying.

Eichi tilted his head, considering. “I still have some egg left on my face, actually, so I wouldn't say  _ all.. _ .”

“Well then, wash it…!” was the surprisingly unsympathetic response. 

Eichi slumped back on the pillows, exasperated but happy. Being with Wataru was like having a second source of energy and life to feed off of, like the sun was radiating in the room with him. And if he couldn't truly consume that light for himself, well, even suns orbited a black hole, didn’t they?

“Wataru, stay with me forever and ever,” he said, staring at the ceiling.

“I have plans for this weekend, though…!” Oh. Well, there was that.

“However, even this fool could tell that you were being metaphorical. Of course if you command me to stay, I have no choice but to fulfill that wish… for as long as the script of life includes the role of Hibiki Wataru, I shall play it! For as long as the audience overflows with Amazing, I shall play it to the limits of my capability! For as long as I have limits, I shall strive to overcome them! For as long as...” 

Eichi tuned his voice out at this point, but watched as he started doing tricks one after another to punctuate his monologue: conjuring a ten of spades, a rose, a scarf, a dove, a stethoscope. Each movement of his hands seemed as natural and beautiful as could be. 

Eichi crumpled his own weak fingers in his palms and considered how he could get a proper answer. How he could hold Wataru close with a grip infinitely stronger than the atrophied muscles he used to clench his fists.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (eichi you melodramatic fuck i suffered so much writing your POV)  
> and i feel bad i left keito out of this one lol THE NEXT ONE I WRITE... next time keito you too will get a chance to suffer  
> i'm @goldgust on twitter/chainsawyuzuru@tumblr if u wanna chat about this disaster pairing or anything else in enstars, i'm deep in enstars hell right now
> 
> EDIT: ALSO SORRY FOR NO MACBETH REFERENCE IT WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT


End file.
